Hold Your Wand High
by bookobsessded2002
Summary: Follow Angela into the magical world. What will she encounter? Maybe she will find out that magic was always her true calling. Or will she leave the magical world forever. Could possibly enjoy being a witch? The fears of hers of being abnormal may be destroyed, or will they grow stronger?
1. What I never wanted

**Chapter 1 What I Never Wanted**

"This isn't what I signed up for." I grunted.

"Please Angela, it is a change for once." My mum pleaded. Ever since a strange man in robes had come to our house my mother has been acting really strange and begging me to go to wizard school. My mum had told me dozens of times that when I turned eleven that I would go to this school. At first I was excited but then I released how horrible it might be. I can't fit in at regular schools, so how can I fit in at a school for witches and wizards. I was so involved in my thoughts that I dint realize that my mum was still talking.

"Are you even listening?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No, but I will go," I said finally. If I wasn't going to agree now then I would have to agree some other time, so now was good as ever.

"Great! We will get your supplies for Hogwarts tomorrow!"

"Yay."

"Don't be like that it will be fun, I promise."

I walked back to my bedroom and clasped on my narrow bed. _How come it has to be like this? Can't I be normal? _A few moment later there was a knock on my door. I knew it was just my mum calling me to dinner. I slowly got up and answered the door.

"Come on sweetie," Mum beckoned. I followed her down the stairs and into the dining room. We ate dinner I didn't say a word. This was always too much for me I wanted to be normal but knowing that I'am not is the hardest thing i have ever known. My mum tried to make me stay downstairs, but I waved her away. I fell onto my bed again. But I got up quickly and went under there lay all of my wizard books. I pulled a random one out my hand grabbed the spine of one book. I pulled it out, it was _Hogwarts: A History _I looked sadly at it. In an instant I owned it and began to read. I need to not be such of an idiot when I got to school. I may not like it very much but at least I could know something about it. When I finished 2 hours had passed. Finally I was where I needed to be learning and gathering information. Maybe I'll get into Ravenclaw. I chuckled, I'am such a dreamer. I turned off my light and fell into a deep sleep. The following morning my mother woke me up so early that the sun hadn't even risen.

* * *

><p>"Come on get up, this is a big day! Your first time in the wizard world!" Mum said excitedly. I turned over in my sheets.<p>

" I'am up," I said rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Good."

She walked out of the room. I put on my Muggle clothes and packed a traveling cloak. I took out my trunk and put it on my bed. All I had in there were my books which I had gotten over the break.

"Okay Angela times up let's go!' Mum yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled out. I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the door. Mum handed be some breakfast wrapped in paper. We all had to walk to the Leaky Cauldron. We wen into the back of the pub. Dad explained to me the process of getting to Diagon Alley bunch of times. He knocked on the stone wall and a passageway opened up bearing the way. We all stepped through. I gasped, it was amazing there was a bunch of wizards and witches. All of them of different ages a lot, I noticed were like me, first years. The people were wearing robes so I put on my cloak to try my best and blend in.

"Okay sweetie here is your list of stuff that you need," Dad said handing me an official looking parchment. It said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_uniform:_

_First-year __students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Course books:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllia Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_Other Equipment:_

_1 Wand_

_1 cauldron ( pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl or a ca__t or a __toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I took the parchment and my dad kissed me on the head. I waved him off.

"Okay go on I think you know what to do," Dad said. I nodded. I walked by everyone and they didn't even notice me. I ended up at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _I found a plump lady.

"Umm I need some robes," I nervously said looking down at the piece of paper.

"Hogwarts?" The lady questioned.

"Yeah."

"Okay over here," She led me over to a podium I stood on it and she started pinning the robe to me. After she led me over to he counter. I paid her and walked out. _Okay I got my robes what is next? _I questioned myself. I kept going until I passed an old store with a sign that said: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ I walked into the store and an old man came out behind a desk.

"Ahhh new first-year," he said with a grin on his face. I smiled trying to be polite.

"Okay let's fit you with your wand." i followed him as he took out a random box from the millions of boxes. "Here ebony and unicorn hair nine inches." I took the wand and just like I had been told I gave it a little wave. The man shook his head and clicked his tongue. "No that's not it." He went in the back and picked out another. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring eight inches flexible." i took it from him and waved it. Little red sparks came flying out of the top. the man smiled and I paid for the wand. as I was leaving I saw a boy and a large man I smiled and the boy winked at me. It was _Harry Potter!_ Gosh i stumbled down the road and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. After I got my wand I went to Flourish And Blots. I got all of my school books and then some. The rest of my supplies were bought and I walked around for a little bit then gave up trying to find something interesting. I met my parents back at the opening and we set off back to the house.

"So did you get everything?" Mum asked. I was looking at all of my bags searching around them to see if I had forgotten anything.

"Yeah I believe so," I looked at it one more time and caught up with my parents. When we reached home I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I opened my bags and took everything out with care once I reached my wand I took it out of the box and stared at it. It was wonderful one of the most beautiful wands I had ever seen. I took out my spell book and hopped onto my bed I flipped through the pages and smiled. I love magic I finally admitted.


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Chapter 1 What I Never Wanted**

"This isn't what I signed up for." I grunted.

"Please Angela, it is a change for once." My mum pleaded. Ever since a strange man in robes had come to our house my mother has been acting really strange and begging me to go to wizard school. My mum had told me dozens of times that when I turned eleven that I would go to this school. At first I was excited but then I released how horrible it might be. I can't fit in at regular schools, so how can I fit in at a school for witches and wizards. I was so involved in my thoughts that I dint realize that my mum was still talking.

"Are you even listening?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No, but I will go," I said finally. If I wasn't going to agree now then I would have to agree some other time, so now was good as ever.

"Great! We will get your supplies for Hogwarts tomorrow!"

"Yay."

"Don't be like that it will be fun, I promise."

I walked back to my bedroom and clasped on my narrow bed. _How come it has to be like this? Can't I be normal? _A few moment later there was a knock on my door. I knew it was just my mum calling me to dinner. I slowly got up and answered the door.

"Come on sweetie," Mum beckoned. I followed her down the stairs and into the dining room. We ate dinner I didn't say a word. This was always too much for me I wanted to be normal but knowing that I'am not is the hardest thing i have ever known. My mum tried to make me stay downstairs, but I waved her away. I fell onto my bed again. But I got up quickly and went under there lay all of my wizard books. I pulled a random one out my hand grabbed the spine of one book. I pulled it out, it was _Hogwarts: A History _I looked sadly at it. In an instant I owned it and began to read. I need to not be such of an idiot when I got to school. I may not like it very much but at least I could know something about it. When I finished 2 hours had passed. Finally I was where I needed to be learning and gathering information. Maybe I'll get into Ravenclaw. I chuckled, I'am such a dreamer. I turned off my light and fell into a deep sleep. The following morning my mother woke me up so early that the sun hadn't even risen.

* * *

><p>"Come on get up, this is a big day! Your first time in the wizard world!" Mum said excitedly. I turned over in my sheets.<p>

" I'am up," I said rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Good."

She walked out of the room. I put on my Muggle clothes and packed a traveling cloak. I took out my trunk and put it on my bed. All I had in there were my books which I had gotten over the break.

"Okay Angela times up let's go!' Mum yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled out. I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the door. Mum handed be some breakfast wrapped in paper. We all had to walk to the Leaky Cauldron. We wen into the back of the pub. Dad explained to me the process of getting to Diagon Alley bunch of times. He knocked on the stone wall and a passageway opened up bearing the way. We all stepped through. I gasped, it was amazing there was a bunch of wizards and witches. All of them of different ages a lot, I noticed were like me, first years. The people were wearing robes so I put on my cloak to try my best and blend in.

"Okay sweetie here is your list of stuff that you need," Dad said handing me an official looking parchment. It said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_uniform:_

_First-year __students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Course books:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllia Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_Other Equipment:_

_1 Wand_

_1 cauldron ( pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl or a ca__t or a __toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I took the parchment and my dad kissed me on the head. I waved him off.

"Okay go on I think you know what to do," Dad said. I nodded. I walked by everyone and they didn't even notice me. I ended up at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _I found a plump lady.

"Umm I need some robes," I nervously said looking down at the piece of paper.

"Hogwarts?" The lady questioned.

"Yeah."

"Okay over here," She led me over to a podium I stood on it and she started pinning the robe to me. After she led me over to he counter. I paid her and walked out. _Okay I got my robes what is next? _I questioned myself. I kept going until I passed an old store with a sign that said: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ I walked into the store and an old man came out behind a desk.

"Ahhh new first-year," he said with a grin on his face. I smiled trying to be polite.

"Okay let's fit you with your wand." i followed him as he took out a random box from the millions of boxes. "Here ebony and unicorn hair nine inches." I took the wand and just like I had been told I gave it a little wave. The man shook his head and clicked his tongue. "No that's not it." He went in the back and picked out another. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring eight inches flexible." i took it from him and waved it. Little red sparks came flying out of the top. the man smiled and I paid for the wand. as I was leaving I saw a boy and a large man I smiled and the boy winked at me. It was _Harry Potter!_ Gosh i stumbled down the road and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. After I got my wand I went to Flourish And Blots. I got all of my school books and then some. The rest of my supplies were bought and I walked around for a little bit then gave up trying to find something interesting. I met my parents back at the opening and we set off back to the house.

"So did you get everything?" Mum asked. I was looking at all of my bags searching around them to see if I had forgotten anything.

"Yeah I believe so," I looked at it one more time and caught up with my parents. When we reached home I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I opened my bags and took everything out with care once I reached my wand I took it out of the box and stared at it. It was wonderful one of the most beautiful wands I had ever seen. I took out my spell book and hopped onto my bed I flipped through the pages and smiled. I love magic I finally admitted.


End file.
